


Hellboy III: Birth of the Apocalypse

by TheTenguOni



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, Multi, Occult, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTenguOni/pseuds/TheTenguOni
Summary: There is a prophecy many people talk about, Anung un Rama will bury the world in ash and fire, or so they said, but Hellboy makes his own destiny, he made that very clear, but what is written in the books of fate cannot be undone, the end days will come.





	Hellboy III: Birth of the Apocalypse

Prologue

Location: Hell, city capital; Pandemonium 14:03 October 2009  
The night is silent, pitch, and hot; hotter that it is most days, even for hell. In the capital there are voices speaking; whispers in every crooked corner and twisted alley.   
In most places, rumors traveled fast, but in hell, they were the wind. Rumors were little more than twisted truths but in this place they were just as valuable as lies, maybe even more so. These whispers went all the way to the once great palace, the house of fly. The once great halls of flesh and bone, that once buzzed with such delicious secrets buzzed no more, and the once great fallen one walled away in ice, could hear them no more-were now alive again with the juiciest of stories, with no one around for miles to hear them. Anung Un Rama, the beast of the apocalypse they say, he shall become a father. Twins they say.  
Azzael is long gone, but somewhere deep within hellscape city that is Pandamonium, there is a laugh, a chuckle, a gurgling bezulbulbublbulb;At long last, the prophecy at shall be fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing fan fics, I work a lot so forgive me if I dont post often.   
> This is also a re-write and reupload of me and a friend's fanfic idea, we both brain child it but I wrote it.


End file.
